Forjando ideas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Jonathan Terruño Álvarez se sabía inteligente, aunque no del todo bueno. Ser visto como un mago de alta categoría le pareció natural desde que nació. Solo que los acontecimientos a su alrededor, poco a poco, le hicieron ver que más que tu sangre, lo que vale es tu talento. Y pensaba defender ese nuevo credo. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama, personajes y algunos sitios sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el Reto Super–Especial "Expande tu Imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Forjando ideas.**

**(Junio de 2018)**

La palabra escrita, se dice, es el principio de la historia, la prueba que han dejado las distintas culturas de cómo eran y cómo evolucionaban.

Sin embargo, nunca se dejó de lado totalmente lo que eran los símbolos. El significado de cada uno ha sido resguardado porque, aunque cierto grupo de la población olvidara para qué sirve, hay otro que sigue recordando, pues es parte de su cultura.

En todo el mundo sobreviven magos y brujas, ocultos a ojos de la gente sin magia y haciendo su vida como creen más conveniente. Internacionalmente, no pueden darse a conocer debido a la vigencia del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos, el cual acatan todos los países, regulándose a través de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Cada nación, poco a poco, se adaptó a ser, en ciertas cuestiones, parte de un todo, aunque eso no impedía que los países guardasen sus propios secretos respecto a la magia.

En México, la única institución educativa para los magos jóvenes es la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas, que es la superviviente al largo y doloroso proceso que fue la Conquista por parte de los españoles y después, a la Guerra de Independencia junto con las subsecuentes peleas por el correcto manejo de la incipiente nación mexicana. Aunque la gente sin magia (llamada en México _macehualtin_) no lo supiera, los magos los dejaban hacer y deshacer a menos que sus asuntos, de alguna forma, les afectaran, como fue la temprana mudanza de Calmécac a una ubicación más segura y aislada de lo que resultaba Teotihuacán. Desde hacía siglos, la escuela se ubicó en uno de los puntos de lo que se conocía como Laberinto Catacúmbico, bajo la ciudad de Guanajuato, donde no era tan raro el hablar de fenómenos inusuales y, por lo tanto, era poco probable que llamaran la atención muchísimos jóvenes yendo y viniendo con chaquetas azul marino.

Calmécac, tal como era en pleno siglo veintiuno, se componía de distintas construcciones de adobe y madera reforzadas con hechizos, además de pasillos largos y un poco enredados conectando aulas, comedor, jardines, dormitorios y la explanada central. Había alumnos que, dependiendo de su lugar de residencia o sus posibilidades, podían ir y venir a casa, pero para el resto había hospedaje por todo el periodo escolar, exceptuando las vacaciones, que solían coincidir con las de los _macehualtin_ debido, sobre todo, a que abundaban los magos de ese origen.

Debido a su estatus, Calmécac daba cabida a alumnos de todas las edades. En el pasado, conforme su rígido código permitió los cambios, sus normas y organización fueron adaptándose a ideas que habían traído consigo los magos europeos, sobre todo los españoles, lo que incluía los ya mencionados dormitorios. Eso y el unificar la lengua oficial dentro del plantel, que al igual que en el resto del país, ahora era el castellano, aunque había ciertas ocasiones en que se dejaba de lado por el dialecto principal de la magia antigua del país: el náhuatl.

—… Y eso es todo, jóvenes, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Uno de los ejemplos destacados respecto a la lengua hablada en clase era Conjuros Avanzados. Los alumnos del último año de la Sección Preparatoria, aquellos que estaban a punto de decidir lo que harían en su vida adulta, lo pensaban muy bien antes de escoger semejante asignatura. La profesora, la señorita Evangelina Jiménez, era bien conocida por su carácter apático y por su método estricto. Además, no aceptaba que nadie hablara algo que no fuera náhuatl mientras estaban en el aula.

—¿Alguien puede decirme _qué onda_ con la maestra? —inquirió un chico de pelo castaño, agitando los brazos dentro de unas mangas demasiado amplias para sus delgados brazos; uno de ellos, el izquierdo, era ceñido en el bíceps por una banda de color amarillo.

—Ni que fuera una Puch, Johnny —dijo otro muchacho, de cabello negro y también con una banda amarilla en el brazo izquierdo.

El nombrado como "Johnny", un joven bien parecido de brillante cabello castañoy ojos negros, se encogió de hombros mientras daba vueltas a su varita mágica entre los dedos.

—Podría ser, esos no llevan la cuenta de sus familiares—aseguró.

—No son como los tuyos, ¿verdad?—aseguró el primer muchacho, riendo.

Se refería a los Terruño, familia mágica que podía remontar su existencia hasta tres siglos atrás y que contaba entre sus miembros a varios de los funcionarios más destacados de la Secretaría de Magia, entre ellos a uno de los candidatos para ser Secretario de Magia el año siguiente.

—Pero si la maestra Jiménez es una Puch, eso explica que sepa tanto de su materia, ¿no? —reflexionó el de cabello negro, arrugando la frente.

Era cierto. Los Puch, pensó Johnny, eran una familia incluso más antigua que los Terruño. Descendientes de los primeros magos mayas de lo que actualmente era territorio mexicano, habían convertido el arte de crear y estudiar hechizos en su especialidad; de hecho, se decía que no había libro de Encantamientos que no pasara antes por el escrutinio y el visto bueno de un Puch.

—Le iría mejor si dijera su apellido mágico —indicó Johnny sin más.

Los tres chicos fueron al patio interior de lo que se conocía como Sección Preparatoria, donde alumnos entre quince y dieciocho años pasaban los últimos tres años de instrucción mágica antes de definir su preferencia profesional. El patio interior, similar al de una hacienda española de antaño, estaba adornado por una fuente de cantera al centro, con las figuras de los cinco animales que se veían en el escudo de la escuela: un colibrí, un jaguar, un águila, una serpiente emplumada y una iguana. Allí era por donde pasaban los alumnos casi siempre para ir de una clase a otra, pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente.

Ese día, según lo que habían oído, se elegirían a los candidatos a viajar a Europa, a participar en lo que era una competencia amistosa entre varias escuelas de magia del mundo. La sede sería el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, emplazado en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, pero no se habían dado los nombres del resto de las escuelas.

—Lo que yo quiero es irme al Mundial de una vez —masculló Johnny con fastidio.

Ese verano era el Mundial de Quidditch, se jugaría en Bulgaria, pero sus padres no lo dejaron salir de Calmécac antes de tiempo, menos cuando estaba finalizando sus estudios antes de entrar a la Tlapixqui, la Guardia Nacional Mágica. Además, lo de ir a Hogwarts era un reconocimiento a sus talentos y, con algo de suerte, sería quien representara a Calmécac en la competencia.

—Allí va la _chava_ del grupito de García —comentó el muchacho de cabello castaño.

Johnny miró hacia la derecha, donde le señalaban. Una joven de cabellos castaños cortos y rizados en las puntas caminaba por uno de los laterales del patio, no por los pasillos de cruce como casi todo el mundo. Sus ojos, en tono castaño oscuro, estaban fijos en una libreta, donde subrayó algo con un lápiz para luego acomodarse los anteojos, rectangulares y sin armazón, sobre el puente de la nariz. Desde donde estaban Johnny y sus amigos, podían distinguirle la banda en el brazo izquierdo, de color verde esmeralda.

—Ajá, es Salais —aceptó Johnny, frunciendo el ceño.

Los Puch eran famosos por su especialidad en los embrujos, pero había otra familia mágica en México de origen maya que, por mucho, los superaba en fama y misterio: los Nicté. Se decían tantas cosas de ellos que ya no se sabía qué era cierto y qué no. Entre eso y que había al menos un Nicté emparentado con las familias más sobresalientes de la actualidad, podría suponerse que solo buscaban buenas relaciones, pero la idea se desmoronaba al conocerlos: la mayoría poseía un carácter inclinado a servir al prójimo.

Lo que le desagradaba a Johnny de esa chica en particular era que su padre cordialmente le "pidió" que fuera su amigo. Al muchacho le desagradaba sobremanera que intentaran manejar su vida, por más que estuviera acostumbrado a los tejemanejes de sus parientes, tan inmiscuidos en la burocracia y la política del México mágico. No se explicaba la insistencia de su padre hasta que averiguó que el segundo apellido de ella era Nicté. Su padre no era nada tonto, pensaba Johnny a veces, si es que quería fomentar ese acercamiento por lo que él creía: un lazo con los Nicté, aunque fuera por la hija de una de ellos, ayudaría a escalar posiciones en la sociedad mágica.

Menos mal que el señor Terruño no sabía que él mismo echó todo a perder.

El pasado mayo, en la fiesta que organizaban los de su curso por el día del Estudiante (una celebración _macehualli_ que solo servía para armar barullo), intentó hablarle a la susodicha. Resultó ser una chica reservada, muy callada con quien no conocía, aunque de lejos percibió que se llevaba de maravilla con cuatro muchachos, lo que no dejaba de ser raro, ya que por lo general las chicas de su edad hacían grupos aquí y allá, pero eso no le interesaba. Creyendo tener una oportunidad cuando se quedó sola en una de las bancas del patio interior, fue a presentarse y se sentó a su lado, obteniendo por respuesta una mueca de extrañeza y que se encerrara en sí misma. Intentó sacarle plática todo lo que su paciencia le permitió, pero la chica no contestaba con otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos, así que intentó no parecer demasiado brusco cuando la tomó de un brazo y la hizo mirarlo a la cara. Ella se le quedó viendo con una expresión extraña, como si descifrara algo que nadie más distinguía, hasta que de pronto pareció reaccionar, se zafó y se alejó, no sin antes aclararle que no pensaba acercarse a alguien "de su calaña" por mera conveniencia.

Era como si Salais hubiera sabido de antemano lo que pretendía al hablarle.

Johnny procuraba no darle vueltas al asunto. Los Nicté, todos ellos, le parecían unas personas de lo más raras, sin importar que tuvieran otro apellido como el paterno. Lo que seguía dándole curiosidad era el posible motivo para que sus padres insistieran en tal amistad, aunque eso no podía saberlo de momento. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar y seguir intentando un acercamiento con Salais, aunque estaba más que claro que ella lo tenía por mal tipo.

No es que estuviera muy desencaminada, claro.

–&–

**(Agosto de 2020)**

Jonathan Terruño Álvarez se consideraba un tipo inteligente, aunque no del todo bueno.

Así pues, ¿por qué le indignaba lo que había oído en la última fiesta familiar?

Desde que había ingresado al Departamento de la Tlapixqui, había ido perdiendo el contacto no solo con sus padres, sino con mucha de su parentela. No era por gusto, sino debido a lo aislados que estaban los reclutas novatos de la Guardia Nacional. Iba a casa en los días libres, pero no resultaba lo mismo. Quizá por eso se perdía de ciertos detalles.

La fiesta en cuestión era el compromiso de una de sus primas, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, tenía varias. El punto era que en semejante celebración era normal hallar a varias personalidades de la comunidad mágica mexicana, ya fueran viejos amigos de la familia o gente que solo quisiera quedar bien con su tío, el actual Secretario de Magia.

Precisamente se había retirado al enorme estudio de la casa de su tío (el padre de la prima recientemente comprometida) cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban y, curioso como nunca antes, quiso enterarse de qué pasaba. Se ocultó tras unas largas cortinas de tela roja y oscura, al tiempo que se echaba un encantamiento desilusionador.

El estudio no tardó en estar ocupado, esta vez, por varias personas, todas ellas varones, cuyas voces alertaron a Jonathan que dos de ellas pertenecían a su padre y a su tío el Secretario.

—… por eso es tan importante que tenga éxito —decía su padre —Ya probó que lo que dicen de esos _indios_ es cierto. Ahora hay que usarlo a nuestro favor.

Jonathan arrugó la frente. El desdén de su padre al usar la palabra "indios" significaba que se refería a magos con raíces indígenas, las cuales saltaban a la vista si poseían un apellido derivado de algún dialecto. Era una de las pocas ideas que no compartía con él, pues ya había comprobado que en un mago no importaba la sangre, sino el talento y lo que hicieras con él.

Ojalá todavía le interesara hacer amistad con Salais, seguro semejante idea le gustaría a ella.

—¿Crees que nos conviene tenerla de nuestro lado después de eso? —interrogó esta vez su tío, el anfitrión de la velada —Ha hecho un estropicio en Reino Unido, la están buscando.

—¿Pero quién? Si la buscaran los _tlapiantin_ ingleses, Jonathan me lo habría dicho.

—¿Tu hijo está en la Tlapixqui? —interrogó una voz de hombre muy grave.

—Sí, lo está. De haber llegado nuestro apellido a sus oídos, me lo comentaría.

Jonathan hizo una mueca. Lo recién dicho por su padre daba a entender que lo consideraba importante por su trabajo, no por sí mismo. La estima que le tenía caía a momentos.

—¿Entonces seguimos apoyando a Norah? —quiso saber un cuarto hombre, este con una voz ligeramente más aguda que sus compañeros, debido al nerviosismo.

¿Quién sería Norah? A Jonathan el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

—Mientras no haga que nos investiguen a nosotros, no hay problema —indicó el tío, con la voz de mando que empleaba en sus declaraciones a la prensa como el máximo dirigente de los magos mexicanos —Si tu hijo hubiera hecho su tarea desde el principio, ahora tendríamos a una de esos Nicté para estudiarla y sin tantos problemas.

¿Ahora le echaban la culpa a él del fallo de sus planes torcidos? Jonathan sintió ganas de dejar su escondite y arrestarlos, pero estaba allí como civil y, lo quisiera o no, eran familiares.

—La chica resultó muy cercana al nieto de García, y allí no podía hacer nada.

—¿Al que compitió en Reino Unido? Entonces es más valiosa de lo que pensabas, Joshua, ¿sabes quién era la madre de ella? —una pausa breve —¡Ixtab Nicté! La empleada de Inteligencia Mágica. La que evitó que mataran al chico García y a su madre. ¿Y cómo creen que hizo eso?

—No vas a decirnos que fue por una de esas supuestas "habilidades" que tienen los Nicté —masculló el tercer hombre con algo de sarcasmo —¿Cómo las llaman? ¿Herencias?

—_Legados_ —corrigió el Secretario de Magia con cierto disgusto —Y sí, fue por eso, porque no son un mito. Para su información, Inteligencia Mágica tiene archivos al respecto. Fue por eso que enviamos el mensaje a Norah en primer lugar, ¿se acuerdan?

Jonathan no entendía nada. Sabía, claro, de los rumores sobre los Nicté y sus "dones familiares", que formaban parte de su prestigio y el aire enigmático que los envolvía. El problema era que muchos magos no creían en esas historias, tomándolas por leyendas de la era moderna. Su tío, sin embargo, daba a entender que esos Legados eran reales y que fueron parte de la razón para mandarlo a trabar amistad con Salais. ¿Cuántas cosas más le estarían ocultando?

Algo en el interior de Jonathan se rebeló. Sí, tal vez no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero si de algo podía presumir era de jamás arrastrar a inocentes con él si las cosas se ponían mal. Si era correcto lo que su padre y sus demás parientes insinuaban, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Se sentía usado y eso no se lo permitía a nadie.

—Aún creo que no deberíamos confiar en Dinorah —indicó el hombre con la voz muy grave —Ella misma es hija de uno de esos _indios_ y si no pudo ayudarnos antes, cuando se casó con un Nicté y tuvo a sus hijos, menos ahora, si es que empiezan a buscarla.

Dinorah… Jonathan seguía sin reconocer el nombre, aunque ahora ya sabía cuál era el correcto. Se trataba de una Terruño, sí, pero por vía materna, si daban a entender que era hija de un mago con apellido indígena. Además, era la esposa de un Nicté, pero no les había ayudado antes a lo que fuera que quisieran, ¿por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Lo mejor sería escuchar atentamente el resto de la conversación y después saciaría su curiosidad.

Tenía la impresión de que allí había algo grande y no sabía qué podía ser.

–&–

**(Septiembre de 2021)**

Otra patrulla concluida con éxito. Jonathan se estaba aburriendo de deambular por las costas y las fronteras como autómata, sin nada qué hacer.

Casi quería llegar a casa y sentarse junto a la radio mágica, como hacía su madre.

Lo que más le fastidiaba, sin embargo, no era el hecho de que hubiera tantas patrullas, sino el tener que compartir varias de ellas con García, el engreído ex–campeón de Calmécac en el Torneo de las Tres Partes, nieto del apreciado Antonio García, Secretario de Magia décadas atrás y en la actualidad, el director de la escuela de magia mexicana, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Ahora, no es que se quejara. Le convenía tener a la mano a García, debido a lo que había logrado averiguar. El problema era que, debido al pasado, quizá el tipo no confiara en él.

¡Por el escudo de Tezcatlipoca! Eso no debía ser más importante ahora.

—García —llamó finalmente.

Ambos estaban en el área más concurrida de la Secretaría de Magia de México, a punto de tomar el elevador que los llevaría a la superficie, a un costado del Zócalo de la Ciudad de México. El nombrado, cuyo rasgo más distintivo eran sus ojos color miel, lo miró por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño pero sin mostrar hostilidad alguna.

—¿Crees que…? Bueno, ¿crees que a tu mujer le sirva algo que sé?

Jonathan empezó así para dar a entender que tenía información valiosa, aunque la mención de la joven esposa de García quizá fue un error, porque él se puso más serio todavía.

—¿Qué quieres tú con Itzi, Terruño? —espetó de mala gana un joven de la edad de García, de cabello inverosímil para ser de un mexicano, rubio oscuro con mechones dorados. También sus ojos, entre verdes y azules, eran poco usuales entre los habitantes del país.

—¿Quieres dejar que García conteste, Mercader? —espetó Jonathan, arisco, antes de sonreír con aire de burla y corregir —Ah, no, eres Ming ahora, ¿verdad, _mandilón_?

El rubio le dedicó a Jonathan una mirada de desdén, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía ofendido. El sujeto debía estar muy enamorado de su mujer.

—¿Exactamente de qué hablas, Terruño? —decidió preguntar García con voz neutra.

—De algo muy serio, pero primero le concierne a tu mujer. ¿Crees que le sirva?

—Si tú lo dices, lo dudo —espetó el rubio, aunque sonreía, como si no hablara en serio.

—Si tienes tiempo, ven a comer a la casa hoy.

La inesperada invitación de García lo dejó atónito. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Y eso, Ton? —se extrañó el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

—Itzi me previno —dijo García por toda respuesta —¿Vienes o qué, Terruño?

Jonathan, sintiendo algo muy raro en el pecho, asintió.

Tardaría en darse cuenta que aquello en su corazón era alivio y deseo de aceptación.

–&–

_Hola a todo aquel ente que me lea del otro lado del monitor._

_Espero que este One los haya entretenido. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero tuve problemas técnicos (Bell perdió la USB con el único respaldo que tenía de lo que quería realmente publicar para el mencionado reto), así que no le pidan demasiado a mi cerebro._

_Para el One decidí valerme de un personaje que solo nombré un par de ocasiones en la segunda entrega de la _Saga HHP_, _ET3P_ (_El Torneo de las Tres Partes_) y una vez en la tercera, _PGMM _(_Primera Guerra Mundial Mágica_): Jonathan Terruño Álvarez, un mago proveniente de una familia que se considera importante en México, llena de burócratas y, en la línea temporal que manejo, cuenta entre sus miembros al Secretario de Magia. Lo que quise mostrar aquí es la perspectiva de un mago mexicano "del montón" y al mismo tiempo, educado como todo un _sangre limpia_, aunque no me dio tiempo de dejar claro que, en México, la pureza de sangre se considera un poco diferente a como es vista en Reino Unido._

_Lo importante aquí era que conocieran, aunque fuera superficialmente, cómo es que los magos de México se ven unos a otros, así como se ha mencionado la única escuela de magia que según mi canon, hay en el país, Calmécac, que aquí el Ministerio de Magia en realidad es una Secretaría, aunque más o menos se manejan igual, y que un auror es un "tlapiani", que en náhuatl significa, literalmente, "policía". En serio, no pensaba presentarme al reto con Terruño (el personaje cae mal todas las veces que lo uso en mis fics), pero los problemas técnicos a menos de una semana de entregar no me dejaron muchas opciones. Además, quería redimir a Jonathan por algo que yo me sé (se hace la misteriosa). Si quieren saber el significado (tanto literal como "mágico") de alguna otra de las palabras dichas aquí, no duden en preguntar._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
